Talk:Telos Oligarchy/@comment-27797576-20150808214406
Near an ISR research facility, far from where many of the other navies have currently conquered, and far from civilization, a Yeveta class corvette warps nearby, and then gently sits down next to the research facility. The jungle surrounds the research facility from nearly all sides, except the front entrance, and many trees inside the research facility fence. The research facility is designed almost like a school, except with no windows, is much larger, and is reinforced like a bunker, as well as barbed fence with electricity coursing through it. The Xero sun vessel fires a shot at the front gate, completely destroying it, and buried into the ground from the blast, so the electricity doesn't harm the crew. A ground crew starts to head into the facility, equipped with the standard ISR weaponery. The find a map of the facility, and find it's a massive maze underground, which will make getting the tech hard. Meanwhile, inside the forest, far away from the research facility, is James Yosemite's private spacecraft, in tatters from the emergency landing. Yosemite is bruised, but otherwise fine. He starts to open the hatch to get out the LT-01 stowed in the cargo hold, but the hatch is jammed from the damage sustained. Yosemite knows that firing the gun on the LT-01 will cause loud echoes across the forest, and likely reach the facility nearby, but there is nobody at the research facility, and there is no populations nearby. He gets into the cargo hold, gets into the gunner seat of the LT-01, and fires a shot at the chain holding the door up. A loud, thunderous crack is hear is the gun fires and the chain snaps on the door, making the entire door fall. He then shoots the two side doors to the rails, making the rest fall down, and the rest is easy for the LT-01 to climb and crush over. The LT-01 was specifically modified for Yosemite, having thick, 900mm plates on the front that are composite, 400mm thick on the sides, and 100mm on the back, with a anti-matter catalyzed fusion engine designed to get enough power to propel it to 140mph, even with the immensely heavy armor. Unfortunately, this puts a strain on the modified, strengthened chassis, making it harder for it to climb steep slopes and generally hampers mobility on rough terrain. Back at the research facility, the load cracks are heard, and the ground team ducks, thinking there are snipers around. When the fire stops, they look around, and there was no snipers. They report it to the vessel, which then reports this back to Xero sun, which sends an alert out to the navies that there is suspicious activity at the coorinidates. The ground troops head into the facility, checking as they go along for technology and soldiers. But the so far, not a single soul is seen inside the corridors. But they constantly hear a thudding and the sound of breath not their own, as if someone is stalking them.....